


Wish You Were Here

by saintmichaelthearchangel



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A poem, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintmichaelthearchangel/pseuds/saintmichaelthearchangel
Summary: A poem that is inspired by the planets of Star Wars.





	Wish You Were Here

Ahch-To  
Home of the lost souls. It’s humble there, even though you know you don’t belong. The melancholy you have, you brought to this place. It shows. Not many people know about Ahch-To, and you like it that way. Your name is Luke Skywalker and you are the Last Jedi. You must be in the shadows, and find that Ahch-To provided that. Six years you were gone, staying in the place that is forever silent. You declare Ahch-To the final chapter of your life. People see your home, and feel sad.

Alderaan  
Home of the peaceful. The children learn peace and they learn love; a beauty which few will ever know. Your name is Leia Organa, and you are the Princess of Alderaan. You shined, made an impact and when they destroyed your home, you knew the reason why you fight. You declare Alderaan the place of all that is good and worth defending. People see your home and beauty rushes through them.

Bespin  
Home of the executives. Clouds and gas is what you live in. You know luxury and the thrill of gambling. Some metropolitans are the stuff of dreams, and Bespin had that material. Life, simply is good. Your name is Lando Calrissian, and you try to avoid Imperial action. But when your city was occupied, you knew you had to fight. You declare Bespin the place of all that is worth investing in. People see your home and inspiration is born.

Coruscant  
Home of the powerful. The city lights are blazing, the people are rushing and politics is running its course. You enjoy every single moment, and feel like you are the centre of the galaxy. Your name is Darth Sidious, and the sounds of war please you. You ruled and you conquered. You declare Coruscant part of your empire, as you have done to so many other planets. People see your home, and fear you.

Dagobah  
Home of the exiles. This planet is quiet, as you learnt you had to be. The green swamps have a wild beauty that very few can appreciate. Dagobah is your home, your bones and your strength. Your name is Yoda, and you are going to die very soon. But the Jedi marches on and you gave it all your heart. You declare Dagobah the home of outcasts and misfits, for those who the world has moved on from. People see your home, and feel strong.

Jakku  
Home of the wanderers. The ships wear their ruins, but you don’t. You are still young, kissed by sunlight and still have the world ahead of you. The sand is precious and runs through your veins. Your name is Rey, and you were just born. You live amongst the broken parts that you turn into coin and food, you scavenge and discover. You declare Jakku the place of belonging, a feeling you wish to experience more often. People see your home, and don’t try to understand it. 

Mustafar  
Home of the dead. Lava burns everything and burnt you. Functioning like a machine, you take another breath knowing it could possibly be the worst. You are alone. Your name is Darth Vader, but it used to be Anakin. Before you went to Mustafar and died. Now you are doomed to be a ghost wearing black armour. The Sith promised power, but you don’t feel powerful. You declare Mustafar your solace, your place of peace. People see your home, and feel lonely.

Naboo  
Home of the friendly Kings & Queens. The grass could never be more green, the water could never be purer and the people were kind and special. You were never arrogant, but had a fierce sense of pride and identity. Your name is Padmé Amidala, and your legacy is incredible. You inspired, you lead, you were admired. When you died people were miserable. You declare Naboo the source of your determination and resilience. People see your planet and smile. 

Tatooine  
Home of the slaves and sad dreamers. You remember being so proud watching your son winning the pod-race. You suffered, you bled and you were in pain. When your home is a source of pain, you are forever feeling stuck. Your name is Shmi Skywalker, and your story creates tears. Tatooine is full of the lost people, those who have experienced hardship. You declare Tatooine to be just a planet, and urge others to not look back. People see your planet, and take your advice.


End file.
